


Reaffirmation

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Editing thesis makes me very sad. Here's a happy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reaffirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Editing thesis makes me very sad. Here's a happy.

It was the way Q greeted Bond whenever he came to visit. The tilt of his head and the turn of his body toward Bond’s said _Welcome back_. The crinkle of his eyes said _I’m glad to see you_. His smile said _I love you_. The steadiness of his gaze made this a fact as unassailable as his encryptions. Bond had spent many idle afternoons in his easy company, standing too close, toying with the badge at Q’s hip until one day Q stilled his hand and took a kiss. Now he twists into Bond’s arms for a longer one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
